This invention relates to lighting fixtures. More particularly, this invention relates to lighting fixtures using light emitting diodes.
It is known to use fluorescent and neon tubes to provide accent or strip lighting wherein a substantially uniform elongated light output or bar of light is desired. However, fluorescent and neon tubes are relatively expensive to manufacture, and require special power supplies for their operation.
It is also known to use fluorescent and neon tubes, or liquid crystal displays as segments in a seven or fourteen segment alphanumerical character for scoreboards, signs and the like. Again, such displays are relatively expensive and complex.